Going with the flow
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Touko x Tsunami! This couple really isn't getting the attention they deserve! They're so cute together! So here's a fic, especially for them! I hope you all enjoy it! Read and review! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo


_**~ Going with the flow ~**_

**One shot: Touko x Tsunami**

Normal P.O.V.

Touko sighed. The Raimon members had a day off, only the pink-haired girl had no clue how to spend it.

''Yosh, I'm going to the sea!'' Tsunami announced excited.

The others smiled.

''As expected.'' Kidou replied.

The prime minister's daughter looked up.

''Surfing, huh?'' She asked.

Tsunami grinned.

''It's great. But you probably wouldn't understand. Besides, surfing isn't something girls can do.'' He said.

Touko narrowed her eyes.

''Say that again.'' She said.

Tsunami laughed playful at her.

''It's true. I bet you wouldn't last five seconds on a surf board.'' The surfer boy replied.

The pink-haired girl, who would never accept defeat, stood up.

''We shall see that.'' She replied.

''Wanna make a bet?'' The pink-haired boy asked.

Touko smiled playful.

''I'm not scared.'' She replied.

''All right. If you manage to stay on a surfboard longer than five seconds, you win the bet.'' The surfer boy said.

The tough girl smiled.

''All right. What's my price?'' She asked.

''I'll give you my surfboard.'' The surfer boy said.

Everybody gasped.

''Are you sure?'' Endou asked.

''It means everything to you.'' Tachimukai added.

Tsunami closed his eyes and rubbed underneath his nose.

''Looks who's all confident.'' Touko replied.

''But if you don't manage to stay on a surfboard for five seconds, you have to buy me a new surfboard.'' Tsunami said.

The pink-haired girl gulped.

''Backing down?'' Tsunami asked teasingly.

''N-No! It's a deal!'' Touko said, while she turned her back towards him.

''That guy. He annoys me…'' She murmured.

''All right. That's set. Now, let's go to the beach.'' Tsunami said, while he laid a hand on the minister's daughter.

Said girl blushed heavily by the physical contact.

''W-Wait five minutes.'' She replied.

''Huh?'' The surfer boy asked confused.

''I need to fetch my bikini, idiot.'' Touko said, while she rolled with her eyes.

Tsunami sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly.

''O-Of course.'' He replied.

Touko ran towards the Inazuma Caravan where her big orange backpack lay. She grabbed it, ran back inside the building where the Raimon members were currently staying and locked herself up in the toilet. She quickly dressed into her bikini and putted her normal clothes over it. She stuffed her underwear back into her backpack and returned towards the group. She placed a hand on her hip and glanced at Tsunami.

''Ready?'' She asked.

Tsunami grinned.

''Let's go.'' He replied.

**-Time skip. At the beach-**

''We're here!'' The pink-haired boy said excited, when they reached the beach.

The prime minister's daughter sighed. There was no escape now.

''You can still pull back.'' Tsunami said teasingly.

''I-I won't!'' Touko replied irritated

''All right then. Let's head towards the sea.'' The surfer boy said.

He pulled his shirt over his head and Touko couldn't help but stare at Tsunami's six pack. A blushed crept up her cheeks.

''Something wrong?'' Tsunami asked.

''N-No!'' The pink-haired girl replied.

She removed her own clothes, only to reveal her orange bikini with ruffles and a skirt over the bottom part. She removed her cap and looked at Tsunami.

''Let's get started.'' She said with a mischievous smile.

The surfer boy couldn't take his eyes of the tough girl.

''Y-Yeah.'' He replied.

He handed Touko his surfboard.

''Good luck.'' He said with a grin.

The pink-haired girl took the board and walked away from him.

''Thanks.'' She replied cold.

She walked towards the water and gulped. To be honest, she had never surfed before. This challenge was going to be a tough one. But she had to win. She had to prove him wrong. But why did she wanted that so desperately? So he would think highly of her? But why would she want that?

''Oi, Touko? Are you going or not?'' She heard Tsunami's voice.

She woke up from her thoughts and blushed.

''Y-Yes!'' The tough girl replied.

She stepped into the water. It wasn't really cold. She kept going forward, until the water reached above her middle. She laid the board down and crawled on it. She peddled towards a upcoming wave and took a deep breath. It's now or never. She slowly stood up and tried to keep her balance. To her surprise, she glided smoothly forward. One .. She picked up speed. Two … Keep your balance! Three … Oh no, It's getting a bit unstable. Four … Almost there! Five! She could stay on it for one more second and then, she fell into the water. Six seconds! She lasted six seconds! She had won from Tsunami.

''I won!'' Touko shouted, when she came up the surface again.

She swum back towards the shore and grinned when she saw Tsunami's shocked face.

''I won the bet! I stood on the board for six seconds.'' The pink-haired girl said with a victorious smile.

''I-I can't believe you actually lasted that long.'' The surfer boy replied shocked.

''Your board is mine, buddy.'' The tough girl said with a grin.

Then, her grin slowly disappeared. She saw how much it bothered Tsunami. And besides, what was she going to do with the board. It's not like she was going to surf again after this. The pink-haired girl sighed and handed Tsunami the board.

''Here, you can keep it.'' She said with a smile.

Tsunami's eyes widened.

''R-Really?'' He asked.

Touko nodded.

''Yeah.'' She replied.

The pink-haired boy smiled bright.

''T-Thank you.'' He replied.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the water.

''Wait, whoah! What are you doing?'' The tough girl asked.

Tsunami smiled sweet.

''I'm gonna give you a surfing lesson. As a gift.'' He replied.

Touko blushed by looking how Tsunami clenched her wrist.

''O-Okay.'' She replied.

They both kept walking until the water reached their middles.

''All right, now crawl on the board.'' The surfer boy said.

The pink-haired girl did what her was told.

''Your peddling is good, but you don't have the right posture when you're going to stand.'' The pink-haired boy said.

He helped Touko standing up, while he held onto the board.

''All right, take a surfing position.'' Tsunami said.

Touko did what her was told. The pink-haired boy shook his head.

''No no, that's not good.'' He said.

He slowly laid his hands on the tough girl's waist and pushed it a big backwards.

''That's better.'' He said with a smile.

Touko blushed heavily by the contact of his hands on her skin. Then, she lost her balance and fell backwards. She fell onto Tsunami, while they both went underwater. During her fall, she bumped the back of her head against the surfboard. When the pink-haired girl came up again, she had a painful expression.

''Oi, are you okay?'' The surfer boy asked.

''Y-Yeah. Just bumped my head against the surfboard.'' The prime minister's daughter replied.

She felt at the bump at the back of her head.

''Let me see.'' Tsunami said, while he stepped closed towards Touko and rubbed over the back of her head.

The tough girl blushed heavily. Then, some black spots appeared and she grabbed with her hand towards her forehead.

''I-I'm a bit dizzy.'' She confessed.

Tsunami looked worried.

''Wait.'' He said.

He grabbed Touko by her waist, lifted her up and sat her down on the surfboard. He kept looking in her eyes.

''Tell me when you think you're going to faint.'' The pink-haired boy said serious.

Touko nodded slowly. The black spots kept dancing, but she could still discover Tsunami's beautiful dark eyes. After five minutes, in which Tsunami didn't removed his glare from her, the dots disappeared.

''I feel better again.'' The tough girl said with a smile.

The pink-haired boy smiled too.

''Surfing can be dangerous. The sea shows no mercy sometimes.'' He said.

Touko giggled by this statement.

''Oi, don't underestimate the sea!'' Tsunami said offended.

The pink-haired girl laughed harder.

''You're statements about the sea are so funny.'' She replied.

Tsunami turned away with his eyes closed.

''But they're true!'' He defended himself.

''I know, I know.'' Touko replied.

She wanted him to stare at her again. Suddenly, the black spots returned and before she knew it, the minister's daughter fell forward. Tsunami saw it happen and quickly catched her, by placing his two hands on her shoulder blades. Touko had her eyes closed.

''Touko! Oi, Touko!'' The surfer boy shouted.

The pink-haired girl didn't reply. Tsunami kept softly shaking her. He looked around for help, but they were the two only persons in the water. He panicked a bit.

''Touko, come on.'' He tried again.

The pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes again.

''Ts-Tsunami.'' She said soft.

The pink-haired boy flashed a smile.

''There you are again.'' He said.

Touko grabbed at her head.

''I have a headache.'' She complained.

''Let's get out of the water.'' Tsunami replied.

He pulled her on his back and clung onto her legs, who were wrapped around his body. Touko turned red. Then, she wrapped her arms carefully around his neck and let herself get carried out of the water. Tsunami putted her carefully back on the sand again and wrapped a towel around her.

''Wait here, I'm going to fetch my surfboard.'' He said, before he disappeared into the sea again.

Touko watched his back with a smile. A warm feeling appeared in her stomach. Her eyes widened. That special feeling… The feeling she always got when she was around Tsunami or when he touched her. Finally, she knew for sure she was in love with the fifteen-year-old. She sighed. He probably wouldn't feel the same way. He was just being nice. The prime minister's daughter focused her glare at the sand in front of her. Tsunami returned from the water.

''All right, everything's here again.'' He said with a smile.

Touko still didn't look up. Tsunami got a confused expression.

''Is there something wrong?'' He asked.

Touko slowly looked at him.

''Thanks for saving me.'' She said soft.

The fifteen-year-old flashed another smile.

''It's nothing. I'm glad you're okay now.'' He replied.

''I-I wanna thank you for it.'' The tough girl said.

''Thank me for it?'' Tsunami replied confused.

Touko nodded.

''Can I … give you a hug?'' She asked slowly with a blush.

The tanned boy looked to the side, while he scratched the back of his head.

''S-Sure.'' He replied.

The pink-haired girl dropped her towel and slowly wrapped her arms around the tall boy. His body was still wet from the water, but he felt surprisingly warm. The surfer boy wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's body too. They both said nothing and stayed like that for a while, until Touko pulled back.

''W-We should probably go back.'' She said with a blush, while she looked to the side.

''Y-Yeah.'' Tsunami replied, his heart still pounding from the moment before.

They both dried themselves off and pulled their normal clothes on.

''E-Ehmm, Touko?'' The surfer boy asked.

The pink-haired girl turned around.

''Hmm?'' She replied.

''I-I really had fun today.'' Tsunami said.

The tough girl smiled.

''Me too.'' She replied.

''I hope we can do this again soon.'' The pink-haired boy said.

The prime minister's daughter nodded.

''Yeah, I hope so too.'' She replied.

Somehow, that made Tsunami fell really happy. He let his glare glide over the girl in front of him once more. She truly was special to him. But after today… his heart pounded more than usual. Thoughts about how it would feel to kiss her shot through his mind. He blushed heavily.

''What's wrong, Tsunami?'' The pink-haired girl asked.

''N-Nothing.'' The surfer boy replied.

Touko looked into the dark eyes of the fifteen-year-old boy. She somehow felt a bit gloomy that they already went back. She wanted to spend some more time with him. Alone. She blushed by the thoughts. She wanted to see his six pack again, to wrap her arms around him once more. They both glared into each others eyes for a long time. Then, they both started to walk towards each other, while they kept looking at each other. There were only a couple inches between them. Then, they both leaned forward at the same time and their lips touched for the first time. For both of them, it was their first kiss. Tsunami wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's waist, while Touko's wrapped hers around his neck. She tiptoed a bit, while Tsunami had to lean down. The kiss deepened and butterflies flew through both their stomachs. After a minute or two, they both let go off each other and breathed in the salty sea air.

''Touko … '' Tsunami said, while he brushed a strand of her hair back.

''Tsunami …'' The pink-haired girl replied with a blush.

Then, they both leaned in for another passionate kiss.

_**~ The End ~**_

**Mamera: YAY! Touko x Tsunami! There are barely fanfics about this couple! I think they're really cute, so I just HAD to write a fic about them! Who else loves this pairing? I hope you enjoyed the story! xoxo**


End file.
